SAO Chronicles of the maidens, Red and Blue
by MichelleSora8
Summary: Sora y Hana son hermanas que quedan atrapadas en SAO, conocen a Kei otro beta al igual que Sora. Tendran que pasar varias dificultades que haran a este grupo mas unido pero en un momento dado tendran que separarse, dudas, engaños y algo de amor, tendran que superar los 100 pisos, aqui la historia no termina con la pelea entre Kirito y Heathcliff


Mi nombre es Sora Kimura, una chica de 14 años que en esta mañana estuvo muy ocupada en los cursos extracurriculares que a sus padres siempre se les ocurre meterla.

-ya llegue!- exclame pero nadie respondió, raro teniendo en cuenta que mi hermana es muy bulliciosa.

Subi las escaleras hasta mi habitación, pero antes de entrar me fije en que la habitación de al lado estaba cerrada, mi hermana nunca cierra su puerta. Entonces recordé mi objetivo desde el comienzo del dia, jugar SAO. No le daría importancia además que ella con sus 11 años de edad se puede cuidar y dijo que tenia algo que hacer tal vez simplemente salio, y mamá llegaría para la hora de la cena asi que como soy una beta tester no podía dejar de pensar en este juego después de haberlo jugado antes.

Me adentre en mi habitación, me recosté en la cama con el NervGear ya colocado, cerre los ojos y solo me faltaba decir.

-link start-

Idioma, nombre de usuario y contraseña (utilizo mi nombre real), aceptar. A los pocos segundos apareció al frente mio un "Welcome to Sword Art Online". Y apareci en la plaza principal del pueblo de los comienzos. Lo primero que hice fue conseguir un arma, no se cual escoger porque SAO no utiliza magia, y a mi me gusta utilizar la magia para los ataques como en otros juegos que he jugado. No es mi intención comprar un escudo asi que compre una espada gastando todo mi coll, y como el coll que tenia se había acabado me fui a los campos en las afueras de la ciudad.

Estuve matando jabalíes por un buen rato, hasta que la voz de un chico me interrumpió.

-Se ve que sabes mucho- No respondí, a veces es mejor no confiar en desconocidos -Soy un beta tester, te he visto antes aunque creo que tu no me has visto-

-Es que más me concentraba en subir de nivel- me senti en confianza ya que también es un beta.

-En pocas horas estabas en la lista de los delanteros durante el beta, y sé que tu organizaste a los beta para recolectar información y proveer la guía que se piensa sacar a la venta dentro de unos dias- no dije nada solo mostré el pequeño libro que hice hace un momento, pero… ¿es un acosador o qué?

-Kei! Pude destruir a uno yo sola!- dijo una chica sonriente acercándose pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una de curiosidad -¿Quién es ella?-

-estuvo en el beta test, su nombre es Sora-

-Mucho gusto, soy Hana- sonrió y yo por inercia también, su personalidad y nombre son los mismos que los de mi hermanita, demasiadas coincidencias que no puedo dejar pasar.

Me acerco, le desordeno el cabello y la veo seriamente –Hana, no tenias algo importante que hacer?-

Me miro confundida un momento hasta que después abrió los ojos hasta no mas poder -¿Sora?- yo asiento –ah jeje, estuve haciendo fila para comprar el juego después de escucharte como decías que la versión beta fue espectacular y no podías esperar a ver la definitiva-

-¿Se conocen?-

-más que eso, es mi hermana- respondo –¿te llamas Kei? Hana te llamo asi-

-Si, ¿quieres unirte a nuestra party?-

Bajo los hombros –no me queda de otra, tengo que supervisar a Hana-

Pasamos toda la tarde allí hasta que el sonido de las campanas de la plaza y la repentina tele transportación sin que nosotros lo pidiéramos nos dejo un poco confundidos. Pero al ver tanta gente reunida, a lo cual deduje que serian todos los jugadores, pienso que debería de ser alguna clase de evento.

Varios polígonos rojos con la inscripción "Warning" cubrieron el cielo de la plaza, después cambiaron a "System announcement" y lo que parecía sangre pegajosa se convirtió en un gran hombre encapuchado.

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo, soy Kayaba Akihiko- abri enormemente los ojos, él es el creador de SAO –Como ya se han de haber dado cuenta algunos, la opción log out no esta en el menú, no es un fallo del sistema, repito, no es un fallo del sistema-

Algunos abrieron el menú para comprobar si era cierto, otros no hicieron nada mas que enojarse, tal vez ya lo sabían –es cierto, no podemos desconectarnos- dijo Hana preocupada

-Debo advertirles que este ya no es mas un juego, si su personaje muere, las microondas en el NervGear fundira sus cerebros y morirán en el mundo real, si es que alguien trata de remover el NervGear manualmente pasara lo mismo y morirán. Este mensaje se esta transmitiendo en el mundo real. Solo hay una posibilidad de salir de SAO, tienen que completar los 100 pisos del castillo de aincrad. Yo sere su desafío final. Por este inconveniente les he dado un regalo a cada uno de ustedes-

Abri el menú y me dirigí a la ventana de regalo -¿espejo?- digo leyendo el nombre y lo selecciono haciendo que este aparezca en mi mano como todos en la plaza lo están haciendo.

-¡que esta pasando!- grita Hana y cuando vuelvo a verla solo puedo ver una gran luz azul, miro a Kei y le esta pasando lo mismo. Me miro en el espejo y la luz azul también me cubre. Cerré los ojos por instinto, y los abrí al escuchar como todos hablan sorprendidos, los que eran hombres en realidad eran mujeres y viceversa. Me vuelvo a ver en el espejo y no puedo evitar sorprenderme al ver a la misma persona que veo siempre por las mañanas en el espejo de mi baño, a mi misma.

Cabello castaño oscuro ondulado con flequillo hacia la derecha y un mechón de un color rojo a la izquierda, ojos verdes. Veo a mi izquierda para ver a Hana igual o mas sorprendida que yo, con su cabello igual al mio con la diferencia que es negro con flequillo hacia la izquierda y un mechón azul a la derecha, ojos azules.

Me vuelvo a ver a Kei, tiene el cabello rubio algo desordenado y ojos…de un color extraño, el izquierdo azul y el derecho verde. Es un poco más alto que yo, no puedo evitar preguntar -¿Cuántos, años tienes?-

-16- ahora me pregunto como hizo para replicarnos en SAO hasta en estatura y rostro. Cai en cuenta que en el momento que compre el NervGear me pidieron medidas y que ese casco cubre toda nuestra cabeza.

-Tal vez ahora se estén preguntando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kayaba Akihiko, el creador de este mundo nos haría esto?- continuo el ser con su monologo –Sean fuertes y derrótenme si quieren salir- los polígonos rojos desaparecieron y todo pronto volvió a ser como antes menos por la conmoción de los demás jugadores. Fruncí el ceño –Kei, Hana, síganme!- dije antes de correr para salir de la plaza. Ya estando en las calles y no parando de correr Hana me pregunta -¿A dónde vamos?-

-Si lo que dijo Kayaba es cierto estás pensando ir a…- comenzó a decir Kei pero lo interrumpí

-Vamos a la siguiente ciudad, esta pronto será saqueada y por lo visto no nos podemos quedar como lo hicimos en el beta-

-nos mataron fácilmente, pero teníamos la opción de revivir-

-exacto, teníamos, porque ahora esto es real-

-hermana, ¿Cómo puedes saber que es real?-

-En el manual de juego, que aunque no necesitaba leerlo porque estuve en el beta, salía una parte en la que Kayaba aclaraba que "esto no es un simple juego"-

No hablamos más, mientras íbamos corriendo nos cruzamos con un jugador de cabello rojizo que corría en la dirección contraria. No le tome importancia más que me dejo pensando en el porqué de su regreso. Mas allá pasamos por un callejón y vi a alguien corriendo a los lejos. Tal vez otro beta.

Lo único que podía hacer por ahora es escapar de los futuros peligros de los cuales tengo conocimiento y hacerme más fuerte.

_CONTINUARA…_


End file.
